True Bonds A Christmas Story
by luvAdventure123
Summary: It's finally Christmas time for Tintin and his friends! He intends on celebrating Christmas Eve by inviting Ronnie and another special guest to the party... A fanfic written by Daniella the muggle and luvAdventure123. (This is me and Dani's first time working together on a fanfic so please be supportive and review! Also, new chapters everyday until Christmas Eve!)
1. Chapter 1

_luvAdventure123: Hello everyone! Here it is! What you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy me and Dani's fanfic because we both put a lot of thought and effort into it. A little reminder: my next Tintin and Ronnie story will be a lot better than my first attempted story. _

_DaniellatheMuggle: Well! In co-operation with luvAdventure123, here's Chapter 1. This is non-canon to my fanfic, as the Professor says (in my fanfic) that they didn't see each other in December, and they haven't seen face-to-face since the events of How I met Tintin. And in the fanfic, Jacq has not yet visited Marlinspike Hall. So this is like a fanfic within a fanfic. It's a special crossover with another fanfic writer. Enjoy_!

**Chapter One:**

**The Invitation**

Inside of the cozy warm mansion of Oakwood, Ronnie was helping Mr. Miles and Gertrude decorate the Christmas tree. Missy came in with a warm, fresh batch of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate for Ronnie, Gertrude, and Mr. Miles. Ronnie was putting the tinsel on with Gertrude when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it mademoiselle. You finish up with the tinsel."

Ronnie was glad she at least had a friend inside the house whenever Tintin wasn't around town on adventures. Turns out, it was the mailman at the door. He handed the mail and he left. Gertrude closed the door and she took it inside. She sorted it out on the coffee table and went through it. It was the usual mail they'd get. Taxes, bills, advertisements. That is until she found a letter with Ronnie's name on it in handwriting.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Yes, Gertrude?"

"There's a letter for you."

The butler took the tinsel from Ronnie as she got down from the wooden ladder. She walked gracefully to Gertrude who was holding her letter. She handed it to her, and before Ronnie left, she asked one last question.

"What else is in the mail, Gertrude?"

"Just some house taxes, deary. I'm going to take these to your Aunt and Uncle."

Gertrude left the living room and headed for the library where Aunt Eleanor and Uncle Felix were reclining and reading books. Ronnie ran up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She jumped onto her bed and opened the letter. She examined the envelope closely and saw that it was directly from Marlinspike Hall. She was quiet and still as she read the letter.

_Dear Ronnie,_

_You are invited to come to Marlinspike Hall to celebrate Christmas with me, the Captain, the Professor, Bianca Castafiore, the Thompsons, and another special friend of mine. The event will take place on December 24__th__, you're allowed to wear whatever you want, and feel free to bring a snack for everyone at the party. I'll see you in a week._

_From,_

_Tintin_

Ronnie released the letter and the envelope into the air and jumped on her bed with joy and happiness.

"Yippee! Hallelujah!"

"Ronnie! What's that noise I'm hearing up there?"

"Nothing, Eleanor!"

Ronnie's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment that Eleanor heard her celebrating over the letter Tintin gave her.

Xxx

"Well, that's the last of the invitations, Captain. We should be ready to have the party in a week."

"Are you excited to see Ronnie and Jacq again?"

"Excited? I'm more than excited, Captain, I'm thrilled."

"Well, it'll sure be great to see the two lassies again. I wonder what they've both been up to."

"We'll just have to ask them at the party."

Tintin got out of his chair and headed for the door. He grabbed his coat and before he went, the Captain stopped him.

"Where are you going, laddie?"

"I'm just going to send the rest of the invitations to everyone else. Come on, Snowy."

Snowy was sitting down in the living room sitting down on the couch, biting the tasty delightfulness of his wonderful bone.

"Snowy!"

Snowy left his bone and leaped off the couch to join his master out the doors of Marlinspike Hall. Tintin went to every address, including Signora Castafiore's beautiful home. He then soon made it home, just in time for dinner.

"I hope everything goes according to plan, Snowy."

"And I hope there's enough bones for me too!" barked Snowy cheerfully.

Xxx

"OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!" said Jacq as she ran across the film studio at full speed. She reached the set of a cowboy film, after they had just finished. She came towards Sally South, who was wearing a black and bright red showgirl outfit and a wig with bright-blonde curls. "OH BOY! OH BOY!" said Jacq still jumping around and holding a letter on her chest.

"Calm it, Sugar!" said Sally. "You actin' kinda funny. Especially for you. Why so happy?"

"Look!" said Jacq holding the letter in front of Sally's face and still giggling. Sally held the letter and read:

Dear Jacq,  
It's been a while, hasn't it?  
You are invited to come to Marlinspike Hall to celebrate Christmas with me, the Captain, the Professor, Bianca Castafiore, the Thompsons, and another special friend of mine. The event will take place on December 24th, you're allowed to wear whatever you want, and feel free to bring a snack for everyone at the party. I'll hopefully see you in Marlinspike Hall in a week.

From,

Tintin

"Howdy! You're gonna celebrate Christmas with Ponyboy?"

"I am! Wait! I don't know! What'll Mr. Bucks say? Does he still want me to work at the Christmas ball? But I do kinda deserve a break, don't I? And I would wanna spend Christmas with Tintin and the Captain and Snowy and-"

"Save it," said Sally putting her hand in front of Jacq's mouth before she could say anything else. "I'm sure that Mr. Buck'll want ya to spend Christmas with your friends." She let Jacq go so that she could let her speak.

"Maybe you're right," said Jacq. She walked with Sally to the make-up room. Sally took off her big wig and Jacq helped her take-off her red corset.

"And besides," continued Sally, "it's winter there. You'll get to have a nice, traditional Christmas in the snow. Sippin' hot chocolate, havin' Turkey, watchin' the snow fall down the window. Here it's always sunny and borin' in Christmas."

Jacq sighed. Sally asked, "Now what? You don't like the snow?"

"It's just that... it's been a while since I saw Tintin. Sally, remember the promise I told you I made after I came back from Bordwell?"

"The one about becomin' a filmmaker?"

Jacq took off the corset and hung it with the rest of the costumes. She continued, "The one about reaching my potential, before I could ever see Tintin again."

Sally turned around with her arms on her hips. "What? So ya gotta get a career before ya fall in love?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just not ready for him yet," Jacq proceeded to take off Sally's skirt. "And I'm not ready for myself either. I can't be dependent on others. That'd make life difficult for people if I'm too dependent on them. I'll just keep pulling them back. And I also gotta learn how to be independent so that I don't pull myself back." Jacq took off Sally's skirt and went to hang it with the rest of the costumes. "Right now, I haven't made a single film. The first screenplay I gave in to Mr. Bucks was stupid and poorly written, and all I'm doing at the moment is just walking around with props and equipment, dancing around as an extra... I'm no any closer to my goal. What'll I tell Tintin about that?"

"Well, it's better than doin' nothin'. I see ya enjoying the heck outta filmmakin'. Every time you're around the set, you're givin' advice to the producers. Don't act like I don't see that," said Sally putting on her regular clothes, her white blouse, colorful scarf and red pants. "The only problem is that you're being too stressed."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She saw Sally brushing her hair and then taking off her extra make-up. "And are you spending time with your family?"

Sally paused. Then she said, "Nah, I can't. I sent'em a letter, though."

"Oh..."

Sally re-applied her make-up, and then said, "Jacq, I know you don't like it when I say you're lucky, but believe me: you're extremely lucky to have friends like these now. And don'tcha forget that."

"I won't," said Jacq now smiling and back to her old self. "Well! I'm gonna go ask Mr. Bucks if I can leave. I'll see ya later."

"See ya, Hon'."

Jacq ran off the make-up room, then started to bounce around again. "I'm going to Marlinspike Hall! I'm gonna see my friends! And I'm gonna see Tintin! I'm gonna see Tintin! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!"

_DaniellatheMuggle: Looking forward to see Ronnie and Jacq in the same room?_  
_By the way, because I'm travelling, I'm gonna have to put my current fanfic on hold. Sorry if Chapter 6 is gonna take a while. In the meantime, this is the Christmas special between me and luvAdventure 123._  
_Hope you enjoy this Christmas special! Really looking forward to writing the rest! _

_LuvAdventure123: Hi everyone! I'm back! This chapter was combined with chapter two and one just because. The other chapters will be like this too because half of it is written by me and Dani. Be on the lookout for chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Decisions, decisions**

Jacq came out of the airplane walking down through the cold, breezy air as she walked down the stairs of the airplane. It was cloudy, yet very bright outside with all the snow. Jacq wasn't used to this kind of weather, yet she missed the snow. She had a big white coat on with pink mittens and a large pink scarf.

"I'm here!" she thought to herself.

She walked inside the airport hoping to see her friends. Jacq showed her passport to security, then picked up her big red luggage in the luggage area and walked further and further. As she walked, Jacq kept thinking to herself.

"This is it. I'm going to Marlinspike Hall. Finally. And this time, when I'm with Tintin. I'm gonna get my first kiss with him. Tonight. There's no turning back."

She looked back at the last time where she had kissed him on the cheek instead of the lips, and was left with regret ever since. She went out dragging her bag, and finally made it into the terminal where she spotted her friends. It was Tintin, Haddock, Snowy and along with them came Nestor.

Tintin, wearing a big brown coat and a light blue scarf ran towards Jacq. Jacq ran towards him and they hugged each other. "I missed you so much," whispered Jacq. The captain and Snowy walked towards them and Jacq gave him a big bear hug. "Woah, lassie. You do give big hugs!"

"OH GUYS! I'm finally here! I can't imagine how much time it's been since I last saw you guys!"

"It's just been a few months," said Tintin. "But I can see what you mean."

Nestor introduced himself and then he offered to carry her bag to their car, but Jacq was too excited that she carried her bag in her arms like a giant teddy-bear. "Oh boy! Oh boy! This is like a dream come true! I can't wait to see Marlinspike Hall! I can't believe I'm staying for a week!"

"Me too. I'm thrilled," said Tintin. "What about Hollywood? Tell us all about it."

Xxx

Jacq sat right between Tintin and Haddock, Snowy on top of Tintin's lap, and continued to talk about her life in Hollywood. "... And Mr. Bucks is the big executive producer and COO of Vermont Studios. I don't know if you know what a COO is, but I don't wanna get into too much detail because it's too technical, so I'll leave it there. All I can say is that Mr. Bucks is similar to the Captain, as he usually gets angry, except they're more American-kind-of-angry. He's calm at one point, but then he's angry at another point. He's not bipolar, but it's a bit hard to explain. Anyway, he looks a bit scary, but I managed to convince him to get me a place in the studio. I'm not getting paid for that, but I'm still getting paid for acting as an extra in films. I just hope that with enough experience in the film industry, I can convince Mr. Bucks that I'm a good part of the studio... hey, are we almost there yet?"

Tintin said, "No, we're still in front of the airport."

"Oh ok."

Xxx

"... I don't get to see Sally South that often, but when we do see each other, we talk to each other a lot. She recently filmed Bright Red Sunset last week, so we hung out for a while. She's an awesome friend. Although I'm trying to hang out more, it's not that easy. It's harder than it looks, because sometimes I feel like I bore someone to tears, so I try to keep myself concentrated into listening to others. I don't know how much closer I'm gonna get, but I think I'm doing ok progress so far. It's better than not trying at all. Hard work, but I'm glad I'm doing this. So anyway, that's how life's been. How about you?"

Nestor said, "We're almost there."

Jacq said, "Already? Wow, seemed like a short trip."

Haddock said with his ears ringing, tightened fists and his eye twitching, "IT'S BEEN AN HOUR." He's been sitting right next to Jacq and listening to her fast talking. Yet somehow Castafiore's singing was STILL worse than this!

Jacq noticed him. "Oh Geesh! I'm so sorry, Captain! Was I talking for too long? Was I talking too fast?"

Tintin felt a bit uneasy by the captain's reaction. He was almost making her feel bad. Tintin said, "No, you're fine." He had to work slightly hard in order to try and keep up with what Jacq was saying, but he managed to understand that Jacq was happy at the moment in her life.

"Oh, and I didn't even let you guys speak!"

"Don't worry about it, Jacq. We'll tell you about ourselves later. But first, look! Out the window!" He pointed at his side of the window and she saw the great mansion she's heard of so much for so long.

As the car entered the gate, Jacq said in awe, "Holy Guacamole! It's so big! It's like in my dreams! Except there was talking furniture and Snowy could talk, but that's another story."

The car stopped, and Jacq leapt out of the car once Tintin had opened the door. Haddock still giving an uneasy look by her fast-taking, Tintin said sarcastically, "Looks like someone's in a good mood."

"Blistering Blue Barnacles! It's like she's an audio book put into full speed!"

"Captain, please don't say things like that. Especially in front of her."

"Why? She throws out words like a riffle!"

"She's our guest. I don't care if she annoys you, but I won't let her feel insulted by whatever you say."

"No, Tintin! I do like her. Really! I won't do that again." Tintin still looked unconvinced. "It's a promise! May my beard be barbecued if I do break such promise!"

"Fine, you don't have to promise that. Just please make her feel at home here. Jacq's been under a lot of stress. That's all I ask for."

They went out of the car, this time Nestor carrying the bag to her room. They showed her around the mansion, from top to bottom, and showed her the bedroom she was staying in. "This is my room? I swear I dreamt about this before! It's a dream come true! Except for the part in my dream where the Captain was wearing a dress."

"What?"

"I LOVE IT HERE!" she said throwing herself on the bed.

Tintin said, "I'm glad you love it. And I'm sure you'll love tonight. I'd love to introduce you to my other friend."

Jacq sat up on the bed, "Yeah, I read it in the letter. Who is that person anyway? Is she a close friend?"

"She is a close friend. She actually lives very nearby. Her name's Ronnie."

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah. You'll love her. In the meantime, do you want to rest, maybe take a bath, or do you want to stay with us downstairs? Maybe because of the long journey on the plane-"

"Oh! I'll rest later. I wanna chat with you guys. And this time I'll let you guys speak," Jacq said blushing. "Again, I'm really sorry."

Xxx

Ronnie was searching through her closet to find the perfect dress for the party but had no luck of finding anything. As she was searching, Ronnie was thinking to herself.

"This is so pathetic. I'm pathetic. Get out and go find Eleanor."

She ran out of her room and went into Eleanor and Felix's room.

"Eleanor?"

"Yes, Ronnie dearest?"

"Remember the Christmas party I told you Tintin was hosting for next week?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I can't find anything to wear for the party."

"I think I may have something that could help you."

"Really? I thought you were all mean and angry to me all the time."

"Well, when you were taken by that foul Mr. Sakharine, I missed you with all my heart. Follow me."

Eleanor took Ronnie's hand and took her to her closet. Eleanor took a box that was on the top shelf of her closet. She blew off some of the dust that was covered on the box for years. Eleanor took off the lid and Ronnie's eyes widened.

"Wow, Eleanor. I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll wear it for the party."

"Yes, yes I will. I'll go and try it on."

"Ronnie, would you like to wear my red heels with it?"

"Nah, I'll just wear my boots."

Ronnie tried on the scarlet dress that looked absolutely stunning on her. It was red and it had white little snow drops that covered the whole dress like dots. She looked at her vanity mirror at her reflection and knew right away that this dress was the one Ronnie wanted to wear for the party. She went into Eleanor's room and did a few twirls for her. She clapped her hands together and realized that her niece was growing up to be a mature girl. She sniffled a tiny bit, but Ronnie could hear and she stopped twirling.

"What's wrong, Eleanor?"

"Oh, it's nothing dear; it's just that, I'd never thought I'd see the day to see my own niece is growing up."

Ronnie went into Eleanor's bathroom and grabbed her some tissues to blow into. Eleanor accepted them, and Ronnie hugged Eleanor tightly while she was blowing into the clean white tissues.

_LuvAdventure123: Well, what do you think? Pretty neat, huh? My favorite part was when Jacq was telling the Captain and Tintin about her dream about the Captain wearing a dress. Now that's what I call comedy! Be on the lookout for Chapter Three! _

_DaniellatheMuggle: That was a lot of fun to write! My favourite part was when Jacq was talking a lot, but then it turns out they haven't even left the airport. And afterwards the Captain felt tortured after she was done. XD  
I feel I write jokes better on the spot. Cya later!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

**Tonight's the night**

The detectives tried to drive their way across the snowy road. Thompson tried to clean the front window as Thomson drove the car, but outside the windows were frosted so it was very hard to see where they were going. They had picked up Castafiore and the professor from the airport that evening. They had come from a different airport and had arrived from Switzerland. The professor had been at a conference in Geneva and had arrived back just in time for Christmas. And Castafiore had been singing at an opera house in Bern. Irma and Wagner had taken their time to spend Christmas with close friends of their own.

Castafiore, sitting down next to the Professor suggested, "Perhaps you gentlemen should get out of the car and look outside."

"Nonsense, Signora," said Thompson. "We know where we're going. We're just a bit far to the left."

"To be precise," said Thomson, "We're just a bit too far."

The Professor said, "Oh my! Miss Ronnie must already be there by now. And Miss Jacqueline had arrived earlier today. We don't want to take too long to see them."

"Mamma mia!" said Castafiore, "It's been so long since I saw Dear Jacqueline! I hope we're not late!"

The professor asked, "The gate? You see the gate yet?"

The detectives, overhearing the Professor, stopped the car and attempted to look outside. "Better keep ourselves warm outside, Thomson."

"I concur, Thompson."

They covered themselves in large coats and scarves, and even put on goggles. It was almost like they were about to go skiing. Immediately after opening the door, their goggles turned frosted and they couldn't see anything. "Thompson? Where are you?"

"Right here! Thomson!" They walked outside, closing the door behind them. "It was a good thing we brought these goggles!" said Thomson as he walked around.

"I know! To protect our eyes!"

BUMP!

They slammed into each other and fell backwards hitting the snowy ground hard. They stood up. They could barely see anything. "I don't think we're going to make it. We're lost!"

"Thompson, in case we don't make it out alive, I just want to let you know that you were the best friend I ever had!"

"Through the highs and lows!"

"Thompson? Thomson?" said a familiar voice.

"Can it be, Thomson?"

She came closer and they could make out the figure through the goggles. "Ronnie!" said the detectives.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, thank heavens you came! We got lost on our way to Marlinspike Hall, and we almost lost our lives! We thought we'd never find our way back!"

Ronnie said, "What are you talking about? Take off your goggles."

The men took them off and noticed the car was parked nearby the gate of Marlinspike. "Oh. There it is."

Nestor walked towards the gate to let them in. They parked the car inside and Castafiore and the Professor went to greet Ronnie.

"So, who are you?"

"Have you not heard? I'm Bianca Castafiore, a famous opera singer. I travel with Irma and my pianist, Wagner."

"Oh, I had no idea."

Ronnie did a little curtsy for Bianca to be respectful and kind to her. Ronnie went inside and greeted Tintin. Next to Tintin was Jacq who came to greet Tintin's friends. Ronnie saw Jacq walking towards her with a happy expression on her face.

"Ronnie, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Jacq, this is my friend Ronnie. Ronnie, my friend Jacq Jones."

Jacq noticed how pretty Ronnie was, especially with her green eyes. Ronnie held out her hand to shake Jacq's hand, and Jacq grabbed it and started shaking it up and down.

"Oh!" said Ronnie in surprise. "Nice to... meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ronnie! I'm Jacq! It's short for Jacqueline, but people call me Jacq. And it's spelt with a Q, not a K at the end like the boy's name Jack."

Jacq let go of Ronnie's hand and stopped herself from trying to speak too fast.

"So..." said Jacq trying to speak slower."Is Ronnie short for Veronica or something?"

"Actually it is, but I'd rather be called Ronnie for certain reasons."

"Oh cool!"

Jacq went to greet the Thom(p)sons, the professor and Castafiore.

"Wow! She sure seems talkative."

"Trust me, she's like that a lot." After the guests and the Professor left their things in their rooms and changed into something more comfortable, Tintin invited everyone to come to the living room and gave them snacks. Everyone admired the decorations around the room and sat down on the sofas. As the music was playing with the record player in the living room, Haddock tried to avoid Castafiore in the kitchen, Jacq was chatting to the detectives and the Professor. Although the Professor couldn't exactly hear what she was saying, Jacq was too excited to notice. Then Tintin noticed Ronnie sitting down with her small red handbag on her lap, holding it tightly. He sat down next to her and asked, "Ronnie? What's the matter? Aren't you having fun?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I just heard back from my parents. They returned from South Africa last week and are coming back home."

"Really? Did you receive a telegraph from them?"

"Yes, actually I did. In fact, I have it right here." Ronnie got out the telegraph from her small red purse and she handed it over to Tintin. That must have been why she was holding her purse so tightly.

RONNIE HILLS

DEAR RONNIE -(STOP)- WE HAVE RETURNED TO SPAIN -(STOP)- WE WANT TO PACK YOUR BAGS AND RETURN HOME AFTER CHRISTMAS -(STOP)- WE HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON -(STOP)- WITH LOVE,

TREASURE AND ANTONIO HILLS

"That's great to know!"

But Ronnie's face changed to a sad look. "Now what?" asked Tintin. "Aren't you thrilled?"

"I am. I'm just a bit upset that my parents can't be here right now."

"No, please. Don't be. Just try to cheer up. It's Christmas after all." He put his arm around her back. "I'm sure they'd want you to be happy right now." Ronnie looked at Tintin and gave him a smile.

Then Haddock and Nestor walked into the room with a tray of snacks. Small breads with pate on top. Tintin grabbed the tray from Haddock and offered some to Ronnie.

"Man, Tintin, you sure do know how to impress a girl." said Ronnie as she grabbed one.

Then all of a sudden, Jacq interrupted Tintin and Ronnie's conversation and budged in to talk to Ronnie again. Tintin's arm leapt away from Ronnie as he jumped away from the sofa. Ronnie jumped as Jacq's face was just a few inches away from her nose.

"So where are you from? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Are you interesting in movies?"

"Um... Spain, red, smoked salmon, and yes?"

"That is so cool!" Jacq said flinging backwards on the couch. Tintin walked away so that the two girls could talk.

Ronnie said a bit uneasy, "Um... right. I heard that you were an actress."

"I'm an extra!"

"And you work in Vermont Studios?" Jacq nodded. "Oh. So are you in any movies?"

"Nope! I hope that I become a filmmaker instead, so I'm helping out around the studio. I'm actually writing a screenplay right now. But enough about me! What about you? Do you spend lots of Christmas with Tintin?"

"This is my first. How about you?"

"Well... This is my first time spending Christmas with Tintin, and my first time at Marlinspike Hall. I don't think I ever spent Christmas without my parents before! Well, when I think about it, I did, but that's only because we were celebrating Kwanza and Hanukah a few times with some friends. We're not religious or anything. We're not even Christian, but it's not like we hate Christmas either. It's just that we spent the holidays in various different places. We're more casual when it comes to celebrating Christmas. We don't actually celebrate Thanksgiving either, but we do respect the holiday. I think I celebrated more Halloween than we did Christmas, but that's because I'm more into costumes. Maybe that's how I got into acting, with all the role-playing and all-"

Haddock interrupted Jacq before Ronnie's ears could bleed.

"Who wants candy canes?"

"I DO!" said Jacq sprinting away to the kitchen. Haddock followed her there.

The Captain finds Jacq in the kitchen happily having the candy cane in her mouth. Then suddenly she stops herself and says,

"DANG IT! I DID IT AGAIN! And to make it worse I interrupted Tintin and his friend when they were talking! And I was supposed to listen to her, but I ended up talking about myself!" Jacq began hitting herself on the forehead in shame. "DUMB! DUMB! DUMB!"

"At least you're aware of it now," said the Captain. "I mean, don't feel so down, lass. You're at least trying."

"Trying, but failing. This is starting to become the worst Christmas ever, Captain!"

"Ah, it's not so bad. Just apologize."

Jacq, who was thinking the same thing, left the candy cane on a napkin and went back to the decorated living room. She found Ronnie talking to Tintin again. For some reason Ronnie talking to Tintin felt a bit funny, but she couldn't tell what. Still, Jacq went to Ronnie and said,

"Hey Ronnie. I'm sorry about earlier. You were talking to Tintin and I shouldn't have barged into conversations like that. It was rude and really stupid and I'm sorry."

"Don't panic over it, Jacq. It's normal for that kind of stuff to happen," said Ronnie, still a bit annoyed.

Jacq said in relief, "Oh, thanks Ronnie. I really am sorry."

_LuvAdventure123: Well here it is! The writing was all done by Dani and I added a few extra things to make it more interesting. Be on the lookout for Chapter Four, where things start to heat up between Jacq and Ronnie. _

_DaniellatheMuggle: It's fun to write the interaction between two original characters, especially two girls who are interested in Tintin. So will Jacq be able to control her excitement? Will Jacq and Ronnie get along afterwards? Read the next chapter tomorrow and find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**The Violent Fight Off**

As the rest of the night went on, and the sky started to become darker and darker, Tintin was talking to Jacq and Ronnie about their lives. Jacq tried to speak less that time, and soon started to calm down and get the hang of it. However, Ronnie still gave an uneasy feeling when she looked at Jacq. Jacq asked herself whether Ronnie was still angry after what she did, even though she had apologized? Snowy was sleeping near the fireplace, and requested to only be awoken when it was dinner time.

Then Haddock noticed Castafiore waving her hand at him as he was having his conversation with the Thom(p)sons on the sofa. She was standing near the door. "Blistering Barnacles," he thought. "She's calling me."

"Oh Captain Polkadot!" she said to him.

"Come on! That doesn't even rhyme anymore!" He excused himself from the detectives and went to her. He asked, "Alright, Caster-oily. What do you want now?"

Castafiore grabbed something on the table next to her and held it out for the Captain. "Happy Christmas, Dear Captain!" It was a flat square box wrapped in shiny bright red wrapping paper. The Captain took the gift from her in his surprise. "Signora... is this for me?"

"Why of course! Please! Open it! I insist!"

He carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the dark-blue box. It was a pipe, and it looked expensive by the looks of it. About a month ago, the Captain had given up trying to buy a new pipe because it kept on getting destroyed either by Prince Abdullah's pranks or by anything related to the Professor. Whether Castafiore knew about this or not, Haddock felt a strange warm feeling for what she did. "Do you like it?" asked Castafiore.

"Why... it's magnificent!" he said almost teary-eyed. "Thank you so much!"

"I know we weren't supposed to open gifts until much later, but I couldn't wait. Especially because of this." She pointed her finger upwards. Haddock looked up and noticed a green plant attached to the top of the door. "Christopher Columbus."

SMACK!

Everyone heard the sound from the door, including Snowy who woke up, except for the professor who was having his tea near the fireplace. They saw the Captain with a blank expression on his face. He left his gift on the table and then walked slowly back to the sofa. Castafiore went to talk to the professor.

Snowy thought, "Poor old Captain. I guess someone took the opportunity to use this custom."

Then Jacq thought to herself, "A mistletoe? Hang on... That's perfect! This time I can kiss Tintin when I didn't last time!" She excused herself from Tintin and Ronnie and went to the mirror. She checked whether she had enough lipstick. "Hang on... should I go get more lipstick in my room? Or maybe I don't need that much. I don't want Tintin to have red lips. Nah, I think this'll be enough. I want to look natural, but not like I put little make-up. But I guess he likes me for the way I am... Now how should I even do this? Should I call him? Or should I make it subtle?"

As she pondered a while, Tintin and Ronnie continued to talk to each other.

"Tintin, I hate to be forward but do you have a job?"

"I'm a journalist. I work for _Le Petit Vingieme_."

"That's really cool! You're so lucky! I wish I had a job, but unfortunately, I'm thinking about going back to school again."

"Really? Do you know which school you want to attend?"

"There's only one in Spain, but it's called 'Kings Academy'. It's either that, or I get another boring year of homeschool."

Then Nestor appeared and said, "Everyone. Dinner is served."

Snowy jumped and said, "Alright!"

Tintin stood up and asked, "Shall we go?"

Ronnie hoping to sit down next to him said, "Alright." Ronnie too was thinking about kissing Tintin again, this time on the lips!

Jacq kept thinking to herself, "Or maybe I should wait after dinner. Or maybe after people leave? But will he be tired by then? Why am I thinking so much about it?" Then she noticed in the mirror Tintin and Ronnie going through the door. She looked at Ronnie's face as she stared at Tintin. "That face... where have I seen that before?" thought Jacq. She remembered a romance film where a woman gave the same expression. "Does that mean... OH GEESH! She likes him too!"

She turned around and saw Tintin and Ronnie about to get near the door. "No wait!" Jacq turned around about to run towards them. But then she tripped on the side of the sofa next to her. Her hand fell on the side of the tray on the table making the tray flip across the room and fall on top of Ronnie's head. This was like something out of a slapstick comedy. Jacq stood up and saw Ronnie holding her head in pain. Everyone had seen the accident occur.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE! Ronnie!" said Jacq going towards her. "OH GEESH! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was going to... I really didn't mean to hurt you!"

Ronnie then put her hands off her head, and turned around. "You... little... you did that on purpose, did you?" said Ronnie in a different voice.

"No, Ronnie," said Tintin. "It was an accident. Everybody saw that!"

Then Ronnie looked at Jacq with an angry look. Jacq noticed something wrong... her green eyes had turned into bright yellow. Ronnie said in an angry tone, "I knew there was something wrong about you the moment I met you."

Jacq said, "Yellow eyes? That can't be right..."

Ronnie started to walk towards her in a threatening manner. Jacq walked backwards shaking. "Tintin? Why are her eyes yellow? Can anybody tell me why her eyes are yellow? Is there a reason? Is it me or were they supposed to be green before?" She started to speak fast again in fear.

"Oh no, Ronnie, Please, not now," said Tintin trying to calm her down. Ronnie grabbed the tray on the ground. Jacq said, "Look, I know you're angry, but please can we talk about this? I swear that it was an accident! The tray flew across the room! How about we just talk about this?"

"How about we don't?" said Ronnie about to throw the tray at Jacq. "AH!" said Ronnie quickly as Jacq was hiding behind the couch. The tray flew across the room and made a crack on the wall!

"RONNIE! STOP!" said Tintin trying to stop her, but Ronnie started to chase Jacq across the room.

The detectives hugged each other trying to protect themselves from any harm.

"You just don't know when to shut up, don't you?" said Ronnie grabbing an ash tray and throwing it at Jacq. Jacq, now on the other side of the room, dodged the ashtray, which shattered into pieces. Jacq said, "Look! That's true! I don't know when to shut up! I get too excited at times, and I try to control myself!"

"Perhaps I should take care of that mouth of yours. Make sure you never use it ever again!" Ronnie grabbed a chair and threw it at Jacq, who dodged it again.

"Thundering Typhoons," thought Haddock. "And I thought I was the angry one." Ronnie threw another chair. Tintin told everyone to get out of the living room for their safety. Haddock said, "Blue Blistering Barnacles! Ronnie, stop throwing things at Jacq! Besides, those are priceless antiques!"

Snowy thought, "Looks like dinner's gonna have to wait."

Jacq standing behind the sofa said, "Ronnie! Please! I didn't mean to offend you! Isn't there anything I can do without you trying to remove my ability to speak? Or anybody getting hurt? I'll try to- Oh great, now she's throwing a couch!" Jacq dodged away to avoid the flying couch!

Tintin tried to reach Ronnie without trying to hurt her. "Ronnie!" he said, "She said she's sorry! She didn't mean to!" He grabbed her arm.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" said Ronnie throwing Tintin to the furthest couch. She saw Jacq hiding behind the Christmas tree. Jacq thought, "How does she manage to throw a couch across the room?" Jacq tried to calm herself down and continued to think of a plan to defend herself. "It's no use. If I keep running away, the whole living room will get destroyed. I gotta do something. Come on... what would I do if this were a movie?" She then noticed the Christmas decorations on the tree. "Wow! It's like the time when I went to New York and I saw the giant Christmas tree! Ugh! I gotta concentrate! Hang on a second..."

"Come out! I'm not done with you!" said Ronnie about to approach the tree. Jacq came out to the left, "Hey Ronnie! Over here!" Ronnie was about to grab her, but Jacq went around the tree. "Catch me if you can!" Ronnie went around the tree, but Jacq went fast. "Sorry! Am I talking too much?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ronnie's blood was starting to boil.

Tintin looked up and noticed Jacq and Ronnie running around the tree. Then he noticed something missing in the tree. "Where's the Christmas lights?"

Jacq had gone around the tree and taken out the Christmas lights as she went around it. She took the chord using it as a rope. She quickly made a lasso like her friend Sally South had taught her, and with the lasso grabbed Ronnie's body. Jacq pulled the rope and made Ronnie fall backwards. Ronnie fell down to the ground, although Jacq had quickly left a cushion from the sofa next to her. Jacq used the rest of the lights tightly around her body so that Ronnie couldn't move, including her hands and feet. Jacq said, "Sorry, Ronnie, but this counts as self-defense."

After Jacq had finished tightening Ronnie, Tintin went to her. "You did it!"

"Thanks. Sorry I had to do this to your friend."

"That's alright."

"So how do we calm her down? Is she gonna be like this for a long time?"

"Well-" but before Tintin could give an answer, Ronnie stood up and with her strength broke away from the Christmas lights.

Jacq said, "Oh great. Now she's furious."

Ronnie had her hands shaped like she was going to strangle someone. Tintin tried to push her back, but she was too strong and kept on walking. Haddock also went and tried to pull her backwards. "Jacq! Run!" said Tintin. "Ronnie! It's not worth it!"

Jacq tried to run away, but Ronnie threw away Tintin and Haddock away and managed to grab onto Jacq's dress. She held Jacq by the straps of her dress. "NO NO NO! WAIT!" said Jacq. Tintin and Haddock went again to grab Ronnie again by her arms. As they struggled, Jacq kept on talking. "Think about it! It's Christmas! Do you really want to be angry in such a happy holiday? We could share some of our happiest moments today. Let's do it right now! I remember the time when I spent time with my parents in Christmas-"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

Haddock said, "Lassie! Don't talk! You'll just make her angrier!"

"Please! Hear me out! At a friend's house, they made a silver Christmas tree in honor of a book they had just published recently. I'm not sure if it was _'Under a New Dawn'_ or _'Mystery at Platform 15'_, but because it was a _'Grey Sky'_ book, the cover was silver so the tree was-OOF!" Suddenly, Ronnie had let go of Jacq and Jacq had landed on the floor. Tintin and Haddock let go of Ronnie as she was no longer struggling.

Ronnie looked at Jacq with a different expression. "_'Grey Sky'_ book?" She asked calmly now. "Your parents wrote _'The Grey Sky'_ series? Your parents are Martin and Diana Jones?"

"Wow! My dad especially would be happy to hear you say that! Sadly I haven't read all their books."

"Surely you've read _'Dinner at Hardey's'_, right?"

"Of course! That's a classic!" Both started to laugh, especially Tintin and Haddock in relief.

Nestor asked, "Is it safe now?"

"Yes, Nestor," said Haddock. "I think you can invite the guests to the dining room now."

"Very well, Master."

Ronnie, now calm, noticed her surroundings and saw the mess she had made. She apologized to Haddock for destroying his living room, but he forgave her. To make up for it, she and Jacq fixed up the Christmas tree (now that the Christmas lights were destroyed), and cleaned up the living room. Then everyone went to the dining room to have the dinner. They had made a big turkey for everyone. Jacq and Ronnie sat down next to each other and they continued the dinner while talking about books and movies they have read and watched. And Snowy had more than just bones. He had a small chicken made especially for him.

"Yes, that I'm pretty sure of," said Jacq still with her back on the ground.

Ronnie's eyes instantly turned back to green and she said, "Oh... how I LOVE and RESPECT their works! I have read ALL of their books! They're two of my favorite authors in the whole wide world!"

"Really?" Tintin helped Jacq up.

"Yes! I can't believe they're your parents!"

_DanielatheMuggle's Author's Note: Well, one more chapter left until Christmas! Hope you're enjoying reading this special! I'm having so much fun writing this with luvAdventure123. I was hoping to finish the last few chapters, especially since I was travelling for holidays. But I'm glad I managed to write the rest! What'll happen when it's time to give the rest of the gifts for everyone? Will Jacq ever give a kiss to Tintin tonight? Will it be Ronnie giving a kiss to Tintin? Or will it be Tintin kissing someone tonight? And to whom?_

_LuvAdventure123: Hello everyone! Apparently, I have to say that this is one of the most thrilling chapters I've ever read. If you're all wondering why Ronnie's eyes turn yellow, you'll have to find out in my next Tintin and Ronnie story shortly after Christmas is done! Review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Epilogue**

After dinner, it was time to bring in the gifts for each other. The Thom(p)sons gave each other a gift, and it turns out that they gave each other new bowler hats. Tintin had given the Captain an old model of a man-o'-war. Hopefully it didn't contain a mystery behind it, or else people would have to chase them again for a treasure. Haddock gave Tintin a new coat, which was similar to the old beige coat that Tintin owned, but the old one was starting to get old and dirty, especially with Tintin running around a lot, and this one was much newer and of a nicer design. Both were pleased with each other's gifts. The Captain and the Professor gave each other gifts. Castafiore received a new travelling mirror from Jacq, and Jacq received a small make-up kit from Castafiore. "Because you have a beautiful face, my darling, and you deserve to have some make-up to carry around with you," said Castafiore as Jacq opened the gift. Since Ronnie's mother was such a amazing artisan, Ronnie made Bianca a beautiful pearl bracelet from different colors of pearls found at her home, which was near the ancient Gem Bays. Bianca held out a thin box for Ronnie and she opened it. Turns out, it was beige cloak. Ronnie tried it on and twirled around with excitement.

Before the girls could give their gifts to Tintin and Haddock, Jacq gave a silver-wrapped box for Ronnie. "For me?" asked Ronnie surprised.

"Yeah. Why not? I heard that you were coming, so I decided to get something for you. Merry Christmas."

"Oh, thank you! That's a funny thing, because I happened to do the same thing! Merry Christmas, Jacq!" Ronnie pulled out a blue-bag with a white ribbon to close it.

They exchanged each other's gifts and agreed to open it at the same time. Ronnie opened the box to find a silver picture frame with a flowered design around it. Jacq opened her gift to find a thin white cashmere scarf. Ronnie had chosen a scarf as the only thing she was told little about Jacq except that she was a young girl. A scarf seemed to be the best option, especially since she didn't know what color she'd prefer. And Jacq had chosen a picture frame, simply because she had a hunch.

Jacq put the scarf around her neck and observed herself in the mirror in front of them. "It's beautiful, Ronnie!" said Jacq, "And it's so soft! Thank you so much!"

Ronnie held up her gift, "This frame is beautiful too! Thank you!" And Ronnie had the exact picture she wanted to insert. It was a photograph of her parents. Whenever she missed them, she could look at the photograph in the beautiful picture frame.

Then Jacq said, "Now I better go and give my gift to Tintin." She went to the Christmas tree and took a box wrapped in the same silver-wrap as the other gift. "Did you give your gift to Tintin yet?"

"No, not yet," said Ronnie looking under the Christmas tree. She went to get the box with the blue wrapping and a white ribbon. "Hopefully he'll like it," she said holding the gift tightly. Jacq looked at Ronnie as they stood in front of the Christmas tree and she said, "Yeah, I hope he'll like my gift too." They stared at each other.

Then Ronnie asked, "Hey, Jacq? You love Tintin, don't you?"

Jacq said calmly, "... Yeah, I do. You too?"

"I do. I really do."

"I had a feeling. I saw that expression on your face... I'm sorry."

"What? Don't be sorry. Love is a great thing. I've read it in so many books. We can't really pick who we love. It just something that happens..." Jacq thought back to the romance movies that she saw in the past. Love at first sight stories, stories about people hating each other at first, but then loving each other. Love seemed too complicated to explain. The only possible way to truly understand it was to experience it. "Speaking of which," Ronnie continued, "Why do you love Tintin?"

"Well... it's like you said, it's something that happened. I read so many stories about Tintin in the newspapers and felt like I had already met him, because we had so much in common and I wanted to be on those adventures. Then I did meet him and I felt so much joy. But then as I got to interact with him, something different came to me. It's like I was happy to be myself around him. Truly myself. Sometimes it feels like I discovered a new part of myself at the same time. That's what I love so much about Tintin." After she was done, she realized she was hugging herself, and felt a warm feeling inside her guts. It was wonderful. "What about you?" she asked Ronnie.

"Wow..." said Ronnie in wonder."I don't think I can top that. I started to show my true colors for him when we met a month ago. When I was celebrating my birthday with my aunt and uncle, we went to a Jazz Club in town, and the manager came to talk to me. His replacement was calling in sick, and so he asked me to take his place for that one night. Before I started to play, I saw Tintin and the Captain walk in. I started to play some music, and he came to see me, right below the stage and when I looked at him, he just gave me this wonderful smile at me. It's was like sparks flying in our eyes when we stared at each other. I knew that we were both meant to be together the night I met him. And that's why I love him."

"Oh that is so sweet!" said Jacq with her hands on her chest. Jacq put her hands down and continued, "Ronnie, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I don't want to ever hurt you again."

"Still, I'm sorry that tray hit you."

"That's alright. At least that was an accident. I'm sorry I attacked you."

"That's alright. People tend to get to overreact. The same with me. I talk too fast when I'm too excited."

"That's something else we share in common." The girls giggled.

Then Jacq's expression changed, "But... what'll happen if Tintin picks one of us? Then one of us'll get hurt."

Ronnie pondered about it for a bit. She then responded, "I don't know if Tintin will pick either of us or not. But if he ever does, I don't want to lose a friend. I like you a lot, Jacq."

"Me too. I'm glad I made friends with you tonight. You're a great person. Actually, he could really pick any of us, don't you think?"

"I'm not so sure. I think Tintin would definitely go for you."

"Me? Why's that?"

"For one thing, you love to travel like him, and you have a lovely face."

"Nah! You're the pretty one!" said Jacq excitedly. "You have those gorgeous green eyes and ivory skin. In fact, you kinda remind me of Snow White! With the dark hair as well!"

"No, you're beautiful! You're like one of those movie stars! Actually, you're like a princess!"

Jacq giggled as something came to mind, "That's a REALLY funny thing you'd mention that, because I didn't tell you yet how I met Tintin. Actually-"

"Oy," said Haddock calling them from across the room. "Did you bring any gifts?"

"Yeah we did!" said Jacq. "I'll tell you later. Let's give Tintin's gift. Oh yeah! And the Captain as well!"

"Me too. I'm glad I made friends with you tonight." Ronnie smiled at what Jacq had said. Suddenly Jacq, with a huge grin on her face, gave Ronnie a big bear-hug. Ronnie had little time to react, but then she hugged her back. She hadn't received such a warm hug from anyone before. Then Jacq let go of Ronnie and continued. "You're a great person. I'm so glad I met you. Actually, he could really pick any of us, don't you think?"

They brought in the gifts for Tintin and Haddock. From Jacq, Tintin received an elegant new double watch: one watch he could adjust to the time zone he lived in, and the other which could be adjusted to other time zones so that he didn't have to think too much about time difference. From Jacq, the Captain received a case full of tobacco. From Ronnie, Tintin received a camera so that he could take pictures anywhere he travelled to. From Ronnie, the Captain received a telescope that he could use when he was on the mighty seas again.

Now that everyone had given each other their gifts, it was time for entertainment, but unfortunately the record player was destroyed because of Ronnie throwing the couch earlier. They were going to have some songs, including Christmas Carols, that was meant for everyone to sing along to.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Haddock, hopefully not wanting Castafiore to sing tonight.

"I know! How about the Signora sing something for us!" suggested the Professor. Haddock covered his ears immediately. "Oh heaven help us all!"

"Ah, not this time," said Castafiore, "I don't feel like singing tonight."

Everyone, especially the Captain and Snowy, looked at her. "I beg your pardon?" asked Haddock now extremely curious.

"Ah, I don't know. I sang so much in Switzerland, and tonight I feel a bit more tired than usual. Perhaps it's the cold or perhaps that I sang much more than usual. Either way, if it won't offend anyone, I can't sing tonight. I'm sorry. It's Christmas Eve and I don't have the energy to sing."

"No!" said Haddock, "I'm not offended. I mean, we're not offended at all." He said in relief. "We're just going to have to find some other form of entertainment.

Then Ronnie gasped, "Tintin! Do you still have the violin here?"

"Yes, we do," said Tintin.

"How about I play the violin? I'll play the music and we'll all sing and dance along!"

"That's a great idea, Ronnie!" said Tintin. They called in Nestor to get the violin, and soon he gave the violin to Ronnie to play. She started to play the tune to "Hit the Road, Jack" in a faster pace.

"I'm sure you all know this one!" said Ronnie. Everyone started to sing along, except for the Professor who thought that they were singing a song by Frank Sinatra. Then Jacq went up, took off her heels and started to dance energetically. She didn't have her tapping shoes on, but even so she could still move her feet.

After everyone applauded at the girls' performance, the Professor looked at the side and pointed at the window. "Everyone! Look outside!" Everyone's heads turned to the window and saw snowflakes fall down. Everyone sat nearby, and Haddock told Nestor to turn off the lights and join them. Everyone observed the white flakes fall down from the night sky. It was almost hauntingly beautiful.

Tintin grabbed Snowy and put him on his lap. He looked at all his friends by his side and felt a warm feeling inside of him. Happiness that he had the friends he had today. Happy he had Snowy by his side, and happy he had met the Captain. He didn't know what was so special about looking at snowflakes fall down the sky. But whatever the reason, he was glad he was there to witness it with his friends.

Then he looked at Jacq and Ronnie, and another sensation came to him. He didn't know what it was, but it was different to what he had felt before. The Captain looked at his friend and asked, "What is it, lad?" Snowy looked up and thought the exact same thing. He never saw Tintin like this before.

Without saying anything, Tintin put Snowy down, he stood up and went to the living room door. He took out the mistletoe that was on the top of the door and

took it with him. He went to the two girls and grabbed their attention. He held up the mistletoe over both of them and gave each one a kiss on their cheek.

"Merry Christmas. To both of you," he said with a grin.

At the same time, Ronnie and Jacq smiled and fainted.

"Give them ten minutes," said the Captain.

Everyone burst out laughing.

THE END?

_DaniellatheMuggle: EASILY my favourite chapter of the special. It seems so freaking emotional to me. The moment when the snow falls down is probably one of the most unexplainable things about the season, but is so beautiful either way. It's like a metaphor of love. It's beautiful to look at and gives you a warm feeling inside, but you can't really explain WHY.  
I like the part where Castafiore doesn't sing this time. I dunno. It seemed pretty funny to me. An one of the most touching things I have ever written in my life was the conversation between Ronnie and Jacq about why they were in love with Tintin and how they wanted to keep their friendship (although luvAdventure wrote one part of the dialogue). And I love the hint that Tintin has this emotional attachment to both these girls.  
So I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic special. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all. In this festive season of joy, warmth and comfort, I hope that you spend a great time with the people you love and care for. And a Happy New Year to you all as well and I wish you great things for the year to come.  
See you guys in my next chapter of "Tintin and me: The Hollywood Affair", coming out in January 2013!__  
_

_LuvAdventure123: Wow! This story just flew by quickly! I forgot to mention the line that when the Captain was covering his ears and said "Heaven help us all!", it was a line from my christmas play! Ironic, huh? I wish all of you Tintin fans out there a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) I also want to thank Dani, for helping brainstorming ideas for the fanfic, for being like the older sister I never had, for giving me awesome advice for my first fanfic, and for her cooperation on making this Christmas fanfic possible. I give all of the credit to her for putting this wonderful fanfic together. Here's another sneak peek of my newest fanfic:_

Ronnie was the second last to finish her test and the clock was twelve twenty-five. "Thirty minutes to go." Ronnie was glad she was going to spend the whole summer doing new things. As soon as the last student was done his test, the bell rang and everyone was free. Some kids were going to get home by walking or by taking bikes. Ronnie breathed in the afternoon summer air as she walked down the stairs. She saw a guy waving at her and she waved back and smiled. But she didn't see that a driver in a motorcycle drove right in front of her and scared her.

"Watch where you're going on the road, you stupid-"

The driver lifted off his helmet and turns out it was Tintin. Ronnie's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and tried to smile.

"Tintin! I'm really, really sorry. Please-"

"It's alright. It happens."

Genevieve's bright yellow car was right behind them, and Genevieve and her gals were about to get in until she saw Tintin and Ronnie together.

"Girls, wait! Shh!"

The girls covered down so Tintin and Ronnie couldn't see them. The conversation went on until Ronnie suggested something.

"How about we go to the downtown café and get something to drink? My treat!"

"That would be great. Hop in the back!"

Ronnie got in and saw Snowy was in a little basket that was attached to Tintin's motorcycle and barked when he saw Ronnie. She patted him on the head and they were off. Ronnie held on tightly so she wouldn't fall off. Genevieve saw them drive away and gave an evil smirk.

"So Ronnie has an Achilles heel, huh? Girls, I think I know where we're going to spend our lunch this afternoon."

"But I thought we were spending at-"

"Forget that, Betty! This is more important!" snapped the vile Genevieve.


End file.
